


A Series of (Very) Fortunate Letters

by orphan_account



Series: Series of Letters [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, Letters, M/M, implied pining, secret friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Letters between Harry and Draco, over their lifetime.





	1. Madam Malkin's

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'ed, sorry.
> 
> This will start first year, and part one will span the first book. I plan to have about eight parts, eventually. I will try to update every day.
> 
> Leave requests for what you want to see!

Dear boy from Madam Malkin's, 

Mother says it's rude to address you that way, but you never gave me your name. This will have to do until you tell me your name.

_My_ name is Draconius Lucius Abraxus Cygnus Black Malfoy. (Way too many, of you ask me. I've no _idea what_ Mother and Father were thinking.( Obviously, whatever they  _were_ thinking ended up completely _absurd_.) ~~ _(I think they may have taken some funny potions.)_~~ )

Anyway, I got my wand!! My first ever wand, and it works and everything! Isn't that amazing? I wonder what kind of want you got. Mines ten inches, hawthorn, with a unicorn hair core.

Father was a bit ~~disapontied,~~ since his is dragon hartstrings and Mother's is veela hair. Oh well.

I bet you got Phoenix feather core. You had to, with eyes that bright.

I have to go now, though. Pansy and Blaise and Theo and Millie and Vince and Greg have arrived.

Regards,

** _Draco Malfoy_ **

_(PS: I forgot to ask- which Hogwarts house do you want to be in? Slytherin, I hope!)_

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Boy, 

You didn't answer my letter! Was it because I didn't know your name? You should tell me it, not get mad!

Anyway, we got the last of my books today. I looked for you at the Alley, but you weren't there. I got ice cream with Pansy, Blaise, and Theo at the ice cream place at noon. It was nice.

I've been practicing flying since Father got me the newest broom on the market for my birthday. I flew too low on it yesterday and the _stupid_ peacocks chased me. They scuffed my shoes! It was a horrible experience, and Mother just laughed! Can you  believe that? I almost got seriously injured, and she laughed!

Its terribly boring alone in the manor. Write back soon, okay?

Best,

_**Draco Malfoy** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry will start to reply to Draco around chapter five,and there will be two letters per chapter.

Dear Boy,

You  _still_ haven't given me your name! Or replied!  _Why!!!??_

Mother says it's very rude not to reply to a letter, unless you never received it. I'm hoping that is what happened, you never got my letters. I _suppose_ I can forgive you in that case.

School starts is less than two weeks!! I can't wait to get sorted into Slytherin. And see you of course.

Blaise and The are due to come over soon. We're going shopping for robes! I love shopping. Do you like shopping?

Pansy can't come today because she and her mother are meeting with a healer. Her mother is pregnant, did you know? They said its a little boy, and they don't know what to name it. Any suggestions? (I rather think they should call it Scorpius. ~~Mother and Pansy don't agree.~~ )

Blaise and Theo are here. I'll see you on the train, right?

Reply soon,

_**Draco Malfoy** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please help with a name. The baby was completely unplanned and it'll probably be called something horrible if can't find a name. Maybe a plant, like Pansy, (and her mother, Hepatica).
> 
> See you next time! Leve requests, please.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Boy,

You still haven't replied to my letters.  _Please_ reply soon.(look,you even made a Malfoy say  _please_ , that's how much I want you to reply.

I told Mother about you  ~~again~~ and she said that if you don't know what I look like since I never introduced myself at Malkin's, you wouldn't know  who I am by my name. So, I have decided to tell you what you look like so you'll recognize us.

I have white-blond hair and gray eyes. Pansy says I'm super pale, but it's the Malfoy fair skin. At the station, I'll ~~probab~~ ly be standing ~~~~with my parents and Pansy and Blaise and Theo. ~~(Pansy says I'm pretty but I'm not pretty I'm handsome Mother said so)~~

Pansy is almost as pale as me. She has dark hair and dark eyes and a pug nose that looks as if its been smashed into a wall several times. 

Blaise is dark skinned and has awesome eyes. One of them is blue and the other is brown and it looks like two persons eyes smashed into another person's body. His hair is almost as dark as Pansy's but not as dark.

Theo is between Pansy and Blaise in skin tone. He has green eyes  ~~that aren't as bright as yours~~ and brownish hair that looks more like sand than anything else.

Mother and Father will be with me. Father has this really cool cane he ~~carrys~~ carries a cane with a snake head. If you twist the snake head right his wand comes out, if you twist it left a sword comes out and if you twist it right three times a potion bottle comes out. I don't know what potion is. I want a cane like that.

_ REPLY, _

**_ Draco Malfoy _ **

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I'm so sorry I have a really bad habit of updating like crazy for a few days then disappearing completely.
> 
> Sorry. But I have a name for the baby, thx so much!
> 
> Also, I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I made money from this. All rights to J.K. Rowling.
> 
> On with the show!

Dear Draco, 

Hi. Sorry I didn't reply earlier. I didn't get the letters. My aunt and uncle who I live with don't let me. My ~~hoga~~ Hogwarts letters was the fist I ever got. My name is Harry Potter, not  _boy_ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~Isn't it strange to write to someone you don't know?

What are the houses you ~~mentu~~ ~~talk~~ wrote about?  Who are the people you wrote about? You  ~~decsrib~~ told me what they and you look like so I'll tell you, I guess.

I have black hair and glasses. I'm short and skinny iv bin told. I have green eyes. And a scar.

I don't know what else to write about other then questions. Sorry for not replying. 

-Harry

 

Dear  _HARRY_ ,

You do have name! And you  _REPLIED!_ I can't believe it wait till I tell then they'll be positively _green_ with envy! (Not even the lovely Slytherin green, the ugly vomit coloured one!)

You have questions? Are you a  ~~mudb~~ muggleborn or a half blood? (Mother says it is  not polite to use  _that_ word in letters so I won't)

The school is divided into four houses. Students are sorted into the houses and expected to act like family with them and make friends and allies.

They are: (Mother says I shouldn't be prejudiced and let those new to our world form their own opinions but Slytherin is still the  _best_ )

Slytherin: House of the ambitious and cunning and handsome

Ravenclaw: House of the creative, open-minded and intelligent

Hufflepuff: house of the fair and the hardworking ( ~~they sound like some kind of marshmallow don't they I know marshmallows Theo's mother is muggleborn and brings them over)~~

Gryffindor: house of the brace and the just and the awful redheads

Those are the houses. Pansy's mother is huge now with the baby. She say it will come around December and they have a name picked out. (Not Scorpius, they have  _no_ taste.) 

I could probably write more but Mother says it's impolite to babble.

Write back soon!

Best,

_**Draco Malfoy** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have had an update last Friday but when I went to post it didn't save and deleted it all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so late. We just finished with all the Holiday Craziness and this is the first chance i have had to write.

 Harry,

Are you as excited as me? School starts in  _less than_ a week!!! I can't wait!

Mother says that once I go, I'll have to write letters everyday. But, then I said if I write every day, I'll have nothing interesting to write about. We agreed that I write every week, instead.

I can't wait to get to school and away from the  _stupid_  peacocks. Father's favorite (because it has the prettiest  feathers and the worst temper) is called Malcom, and it  _hates_ me. It ran me into the fountain yesterday, for nothing! All I wanted was a new quill!

Pansy came over yesterday and we painted our nails and our parents nails. We used mixed paint, with muggle paint as the base (it doesn't move and turn colours and makes a far better base) (we got it from Theo's mother) and magic glitter and gemstones that turn different colours and sparkle. Mine are green, of course, with lots of glitter, and Pansy's are silver, and Mother's are grey and Father's are blue.

I got a potion kit from my Uncle Sev. He works at Hogwarts and it will be nice seeing him more. Father got me an eagle owl named Nemesis. She is ~~huge~~ really big. (Mother says that  _huge_ is not a polite thing to say, even if it is true.) 

The baby is due early December. And its name is not Scorpius, poor thing.

Anyway, you write back soon, okay?

 

Yours,

_**Draco** _

 

Draco,

Hi. You sound like your having a good summer. i am. My cousin has stopped (mostly) beating me up. I think hes scared of me. My uncle stopped giving me as many chores to do. I have a new bedroom. 

I can't wait to go to Hogwarts! I'm probably more excited than you-school means away from my aunt and uncles house.

My aunt took my into town yesterday. It was so busy. People were everywhere. My aunt said it was back to school shopping or something.

My garden is doing really good. A lot of the flowers are blooming and they smell really nice. My aunt lets me keep the back garden for my own as long as i keep up on my chores. She lets me work on the front sometimes too, and she was so happy the flowers were so pretty she said they were the envy of the neighborhood. She gave me a chocolate bar and sent me to the park for that.

I got an owl. And a snake. The owl's name is Hedwig and she is pretty. The snake doesn't have a name yet, but he is pretty too.

Other than that, nothing else has really happened.

-Harry


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Harry,

I'm  _really,_ _really_ sorry about what happened on the train. Really. I didn't know the ~~Weasel~~   _Weasley_ was your friend! Besides, my father is always talking about how inferior they are, so it was just imprinted on me, right? We can still be freinds? 

Anyway, conragulations on getting into Gryffindor, if thats what you really wanted. You saw me get Slytherin, as expected. How are you settling into your dorm? (I  _do know_ it's only the first day, but it's never to early to settle in, right?) (Oh,  _Merlin, you're_ making me sound like a  _bloody Gyffindor._ No, worse, a  _Hufflepuff! Ugh!)_

Mother sent me a letter already and a box of chocolate. It really nice sharing a dorm with Blaise and Theo, it'll be like a sleepover  _every night!!_

You said you got a snake in your last letter. Does it have a name yet? ( _Name it Scorpius!!!)_

I really hope we can still be friends.

Yours,

**_Draco_ **

 

Draco,

Hi. Yeah we can still be friends, but not around Ron. He talked about how evil your dad is and how bad you be the rest of the train ride. Mabye we can be secret friends? that sounds like it would be fun. 

Im settling in just fine, thanks. And I named the snake Conrad already, sorry. You  ~~tal~~ write about your mum a lot.

anyways, yeah. See you tomorrow, Draco.

-Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Happy New Years!!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry seven people in my family getting married and apparently architect and wedding planner are the same thing and I have been enlisted to plan. I had no idea there were so many shades of purple?
> 
> ALSO!!! Is anyone interested in bonus scenes? I can write Draco and Harry's interactions, like this chapter and I've got one planned for around Christmas. Or, Draco' s time with his other friends and likewise with Harry.

Dear Harry,

 

Classes are keeping me so busy I can barely find time to write. Charms is easy, transfiguration is actually really fun, and potions is Uncle Sev's class so it's awesome.

Also, Pansy's been really clingy because she can't keep an eye on her mum all the time. She says so late in the something and something else I stopped listening around there. Her voice gets _really really shrill_ when she rants, you know?

Flying lessons start really Soon! I can't wait- I've got the best broom at home, and Father says as soon as the  _Nimbus 2000_ comes out he'll get it for me.

Blaise wants to go to the library.He says he wants to find a spell that will change his hair colour. Theo is, unfortunately, of doing something with Pansy and Daphne, but I didn't listen when they told me what.

Meet me in the library in forty minutes? By the Mythical and Mystical Magic Charms and Spelling Technique section?

Yours, Draco

 

Draco, 

It makes no sense to write a full letter if I'm going to meet you. Classes are good, even if Snape hates me. I am really nervous about flying lessons I've never been before.

Good you said forty minutes, Ron is trying to teach me chess. I am really bad at chess.

Yeah that's fine. Ron said his brothers (the twins) know a lot of stuff like that, maybe they got a spell for Blaise?

Ron's knight is beating up my pawns so I gotta go.

(PS: can I bring my homework? I don't get the transfiguration stuff. Thanks)

-Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests. Please I need requests.


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Harry,

Thanks for the help with the defense homework. You...are actually better at it than me, as much as it absolutely  ~~~~ ~~~~ _pains_ me to admit. I'm still better at potions.

Hallowe'en is next week. I  _can't wait_ \- it's also Samhain, which means the purebloods who celebrate it get to go home for the weekend.

Mother and Father said I'm old enough to celebrate it with them this year! I have been allowed to watch since I turned 7, but now I can actually participate!!!!  

Pansy can't until next year. All the wild  _dark_ ~~~~magic is bad for unborn babies. (But good for born babies, isn't that ~~weird~~ Mother says a better word to use is  _curious_ or  _different_ or  _strange_.) Pansy brought a  _thing_ with her. She went with her mother to the place I forgot the name of,where they do spells and look at the baby. 

Anyway, it was a creepy little thing that Pansy said was a baby. She swaddled of and held it and would not put it down. It moves on its own and it has a loud thumping noise.

Blaise is acting strange again. He keeps scratching at his arm and sniffing the air and he always has chocolate, now. That last one is not so different, actually. He loud hurt at loud noises too and he threw up the other day. I wonder if he's sick?

I sent Father some of the homeworks and essays I got good grades on. Uncle Sev must have told him how well I do in class, because he sent me a present. It's a mirror with a silver frame and green handle. Daphne looked envious when I showed her but she wouldn't tell me what it does. I mean, aside from show your reflection. It  _has_ to do  _something_. Father wouldn't have sent me it otherwise.

I'm going to end here. See you tomorrow?

Yours,

_Draco_

 

Draco,

Are you sure about the mirror? Maybe it really doesn't do anything.

I heard about the baby thing. My aunt has a ton of gray and white blurry papers that she says are baby Dudley. He looks like a fat dot in most of them. She said they were called 'ultra' somethings. Maybe Pansy has a magic version of that?

Blaise does look sick. I found him leaning on the wall in one of the ~~corrri~~ halls when I got lost the other day. He looked really green. I hope he is okay.

What's Samhain? I never heard of it. 

Ron and one of our roommates, Dean I think keep argueing about weather football (muggle sport) or Quidditch is better. It got really loud last night and scared Ron's rat away. He spent hours looking for it.

Hermione is really nervous about the exams coming up. She made colour coded charts for what time to do things and when to study what. It's kinda creepy.

Yeah. See you tomorrow.

-Harry

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Harry,

Guess what! Mother says you can celebrate Samhain with us! You should be  _very_ greatful- I've been friends with Blaise since we were five and  _he_ isn't invited. (That might have to do with the fact his mum has had seven husbands and nine lovers disapear and turn up dead mysteriously. Eh.)

Theo's mum sent him a new record. The band is something to do with bugs, or something. I like the one about the sun best.

Mother sent more chocolate. Blaise pretty much  _massacred_ it but i'll send you some of what I managed to save.

I still havent figured out what that mirror does, but Father sent a book with his last letter and it's probably in there. Or, it would be just like him, to send a book and make me  _think_ the answer is in it but it's not and I end up reading the book for nothing. I  _would_   have someone else read it and tell me, but Greg and Vince aren't smart enough to read and understand it and I don't trust anyone else to not use it against me for something somehow. (Astoria is not at school yet and she is the only one i would trust. Aside from you, of course.

Meet me in the library after dinner, you know what section. I have a  _Plan.  
  
_

_Yours,_

Draco

 

 

Draco,

Celebrate with you? I guess if your mum says its okay. not like i planned on doing anything else. What should i expect?

I heard the song your  ~~talki~~ wrote about my aunt has it. Thanks for the chocolate.

I saw Blaise throw up in the  ~~cori~~ hall again. Hope he's okay.

I would read the book for you but i dont think id understand it anyway. Or Hermione would catch me reading it and get curious and ask questions.

You used a diffrnt owl this time.

What Plan? I'll see you.

-Harry

(P.S. Did you know your name means Dragon? Hermione told me because it's in the school motto.)


	11. Chapter 11

Harry,

I found out what's wrong with Blaise. He is a  ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ _werewolf!_   

How, you ask did I find this, since the full moon is not for another two weeks?

Simple! Magic around Samhain (which you are celebrating with us, the Malfoy family, at the manor) affects (or effects? I dunno. Father won't tell me the difference.) Every magical being differently.

Like, you noticed how your magic is really strong in class and you can't sleep sometimes? That's how it affects wizards. Blaise has been throwing up and craving chocolate because _that's how it affects werewolves!_

Praise me later for my amazing detective work.

So, you  _must_ have formal robes for Samhain. I know you don't. Fear not: Mother will be taking us to France this weekend to see her favorite tailor. She is amazing, Harry, you'll love the robes we get you.

Mother has written to her sister. (Andromeda, not crazy Auntie Bella) and their spending Christmas together. Her (Andromeda) daughter is in seventh year-the Hufflepuff metamorphmagus.

Not-Scorpius is still a terrifying little alien blob in Pansy's mum. Ugh.

Write back soon, Potter. (On proper parchment this time, please. Not scraps of last weeks homework.)

 

Yours,

**~~ ~~ _Draco_ **

 

 

Hey Draco.

 

Are you sure Zabini is a werewolf? He doesn't seem like it. Good job on the figuring it out part. I think I'll send him some chocolate.

I think I've seen the cousin. The one who goes around looking like Dumbledore and asking about socks?

I got a acseptable on the Potions essay. Way better than last weeks troll. Thanks for helping me study.

My magic has been keeping me up. I fell asleep at breakfast and wouldve fell into my plate if Hermione hadn't caught me in time.

France for some robes? It seemed unnessasary, but okay. I'll go, just have to tell Hagrid I won't be able to walk Fang this weekend.

Not much else. See you in our spot after dinner?

 

-Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are very welcome,thank you!
> 
> (I don't own this make no money. All to the lovely J.K. Rowling)


End file.
